2-4
2-4 is an area which I assume to be ruins within a cave behind the waterfall. This is a tough area, and decently long depending on how you go through it. Enemies: Pale Runner, Vile Screecher, Nest, Pale Stalker, Hydrolisk, Pale Swarmer You will start off with some burrowed Pale Runners attacking you. Then there will be a Nest and a brazier. Kill the Nest, light the brazier, cross the magic platforms. You will then have your first encounter with Pale Stalkers. They don't seem like much, but they have a charge attack which can launch you off and kill you. This is gonna be a pretty first sighting, as due to their placement, they could gravity kill you the moment you get off the platform. Get ready to move out of the way! Vile Screechers will be flying down to you from the cliff. Pale Runners will be attacking you as well. You will go up a ramp where you will find some rocks and a Nest. If you destroy the rocks, you will go onto a small cliff which ends up with you finding the Nest spawning those Vile Screechers from earlier. Be cautious on this cliff, as if you had another Pale Stalker following you, one charge attack could kill you. Past both these things is an open area with some Pale Stalkers and Runners. You will find a dead end and a brazier. The brazier makes a platform which leads to a small island (2 Hydrolisks will be there, so be prepared), crosses into another platform which leads you to another brazier to activate a new platform, or you can stay on the current platform to head to a different brazier for another platform (all these braziers are required to proceed). One will have Pale Runners along the way there, and reaching it causes a big Hydrolisk ambush. Head to the big island with a warp pillar on it after lighting all the braziers (i'm saying "brazier" way too much, aren't I?). Once you arrive, a huge group of burrowed Pale Runners will emerge, and a Hydrolisk ambush will occur. Once they're all dead, be ready for a tough platform puzzle. The paths are very weird, but manageable with well timed movements. At the end is a huge group of Pale Runners, Stalkers and Swarmers, but with a single brazier at the center of them. Light it, and all the paths the platforms took will function like solid ground, meaning no worry of falling off. However, the biggest Hydrolisk ambush so far will occur at your area. In just a second, they could kill you, so be ready to deal some damage, and make sure no one is stuck in the middle of them spawning. You don't have to kill any of them, as the brazier unlocks the way to 2-5, where the next boss awaits. SECRET: Once this final brazier is lit, if you use the warp pillar at the big island, you can find a secret area where you can spend 1000 skill points to get a Gem of True Sight which gives you 2 detection range. Huh, wonder why you would need that. ;) Beyond Mode Champions: Vile Dragonhatch (chance of appearing), Obsidian Obelisk (If not encountered already), Hydrolisk King & Guards The Vile Dragonhatch can show up in multiple places, or not appear at all. Places of appearing are the open area with Pale Runners and Stalkers, the brazier guarded by Pale Runners and a Hydrolisk ambush, or the final area with all the Pale Runners, Stalkers, and Swarmers. It has an aura which gives nearby enemies +10 damage, armor, and 100% lifesteal from all attacks. You can try killing any enemies near it, but if Swarmers are near, the Spawns from them are much more annoying to deal with. Be ready when the Dragonhatch dies, because when that happens, a LARGE amount of Vile Screechers spawn in where it died, so prepare to use an AoE attack when it dies (fun fact: Shadows possess works on the Dragonhatch). Not too dangerous on its own, just be ready for the Screecher apocalypse afterwards. The Obsidian Obelisk will be here if you didn't see it in 2-1, and will usually spawn in the final part of the area. It functions exactly how it would in 2-1, so check there for how it works. When the final Hydrolisk ambush occurs, the King and his Guards will spawn with them. The King himself only has 900 health, but will take 90% less damage while his 2 Guards are alive. The Guards have 2000 health each, but that's the only difference between them and normal Hydrolisks. They fight the same, deal the same damage with the same attacks. The King is like that to, but except he does have 1 new attack. He charges up for a couple seconds, then makes a vortex which tries to go after players. If it catches someone, they will die instantly. The vortex will not go away unless it catches someone, or the King dies, and there can be multiple at once. So, here is a good plan for this. Kill off the underlings first, then try to lure one Guard away from the King and kill them, or if you have a Shadow with Possess, have them use it on one of the Guards, since that counts as killing them, and they are a pretty durable host. Once both are dead, unleash all you got on the King. Then you can bear his glorious crown as you face the next boss.